The purpose of the proposed research is to test the relationship between drug abuse problems in adolescents and their family characteristics. Three hypotheses will be tested: (a) three specific patterns of drug use and abuse in adolescents emerge in three different family contexts; (b) self and parent concepts of the drug using youngsters are related to the different family patterns; (c) changes in family characteriestics effected by family treatment organized around the specific type of family dysfunction will be associated with symptom improvement; and with changes in self and parent concepts. 45 adolescents with drug related problems and their families will be studied; 15 of these will be youngsters who overdose with suicidal ideation, 15 who present as delinquents, where drug use is one among a number of behavior problems and 15 who are habituated users of amphetamines, barbiturates, and paint and glue sniffers. Family characteristics and organization will be assessed using interactional measures; parent and self concepts will be measured by questionnaires. The three groups will be compared on the measures prior to receiving family therapy to test the hypotheses relating family characteristics to pattern of drug use. Pre and post family therapy assessments will be compared to evaluate the relationship between changes in family organization and changes in symptom behavior, home and school adjustment, self and parent concepts.